


Games

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EMT!Dean, F/F, M/M, dean charlie and benny are roommates, fire inspection, firefighter!cas, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean’s got it pretty made. He’s in his final year of college, he’s already got a job locked down after graduation, and he’ll be sharing an apartment with his two best friends for the foreseeable future. Charlie and Benny are fantastic roommates. They’re both into all the same geeky things Dean is, they both have senses of humor that match Dean’s own, and they’re all equal parts messy and organized. The best part, though, has got to be the games. It started out as pranks when they first moved in together their second year of college. Being that all three of them were competitive to a fault, it escalated until all of them were living in fear of the next prank. They agreed to call it off, but three days later Dean had found a crudely drawn dick on a piece of paper in the drawer where he kept his condoms.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> So, along with the other fic I posted recently (Play Along), this is from the same set of prompts which I cannot for the life of me find a link for. So if anyone's got a link, point me in the right direction? It was a post by bettydays and it was titled "IRL inspired AUs".

Dean’s got it pretty made. He’s in his final year of college, he’s already got a job locked down after graduation, and he’ll be sharing an apartment with his two best friends for the foreseeable future. Charlie and Benny are fantastic roommates. They’re both into all the same geeky things Dean is, they both have senses of humor that match Dean’s own, and they’re all equal parts messy and organized. The best part, though, has got to be the games. It started out as pranks when they first moved in together their second year of college. Being that all three of them were competitive to a fault, it escalated until all of them were living in fear of the next prank. They agreed to call it off, but three days later Dean had found a crudely drawn dick on a piece of paper in the drawer where he kept his condoms. Needless to say, his bed partner that night had left rather quickly, though that was probably for the best. Dean, seeking revenge, cut out the drawing and laminated it before hiding it in the disc drive of Charlie’s Playstation. 

 

It had turned into a game after that. Whoever found the dick had to hide it in a place someone else would find it, and the game continued that way through the next two years of living together. Dean had found it in his bathroom drawer this morning, and had tucked it behind the fire extinguisher as a joke, since Charlie had mentioned she was cooking for her girlfriend that night. Of course it was  _ today  _ that a fireman shows up at their door as part of the building’s fire safety inspection. To top it all off, it was the really hot guy Dean’s had a crush on since freshman year of college, who apparently also volunteers with the fire department. Dean lets him in after a stuttered greeting, his face bright red. Cas doesn’t seem to notice, thankfully, and goes about his business checking the fire alarm and smoke detectors in their apartment. 

 

Unluckily, he also checks the fire extinguisher. Of course Dean’s forgotten all about the crude dick drawing he’d put there that morning, so the fireman in his kitchen stifling laughter in concerning. He pads quietly to the kitchen, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and leaning against the kitchen doorway. 

 

“Everything alright?” Castiel glances at him, his bright blue eyes alight with laughter. 

 

“Oh, of course, my apologies. I was just checking your fire extinguisher and…” He chuckles, motioning to the crudely drawn dick currently taped to the wall behind the fire extinguisher. 

 

Dean’s utterly mortified. His eyes widen and he has to consciously avoid letting his jaw drop open. He can feel his face flushing a dark red, and he coughs softly to cover up a quiet whine that escapes his lips. 

 

“I, uh… I have no idea what that’s doing there. Must’ve been one of my roommates. I’m so sorry, that’s so embarrassing.” Castiel shakes his head, setting the fire extinguisher back in its holder, changing the date on the tag. 

 

“I think it’s quite amusing, actually. Though whoever drew it should definitely stick to their day job. As long as their day job has absolutely nothing to do with art, of course.” Dean snorts,  _ actually snorts _ , and he honestly thinks he could die right there. Did Castiel Novak just crack a joke? In  _ his kitchen _ ? He feels like his brain could overload. What’s he supposed to do with all this information? Now he knows what Cas’s laugh sounds like, and he knows that Cas at least has a mildly childish sense of humor, just like him. God, could this fucker get any more  _ perfect _ ? 

 

“Right, that’s… um, yeah. None of us have anything to do with art, so whoever drew it should be fine in that department.” Cas hums, jotting something onto his notepad. 

 

“Have we met before? You seem familiar.” Dean nods slowly, clearing his throat. 

 

“Yeah, we’ve had a couple classes together.” Cas’s eyes roam over his body in an appraising way, which makes Dean highly self-conscious and incredibly horny at the same time. 

 

“No. That isn’t it.” Dean rubs the back of his neck, a nervous tick, and shrugs. 

 

“I’m an EMT. Gives me some field experience while I get my PA degree.” Castiel snaps his fingers, a beautiful smile spreading across his face. 

 

“That’s it. I’ve seen you at scenes before. 311’s your ambulance, right?” Dean nods, raising his eyebrows in surprise. It seems as though Castiel realizes what he’s said, because now  _ he’s _ blushing, and fuck if that isn’t the cutest thing Dean’s ever seen. “I… realize that’s a strange thing to know. It’s only because you’re- I just…” He sighs, a quiet puff that seems to ground him. “I’ve seen you at scenes and I always write down a reminder to myself. You look different out of your uniform.” He explains as he flips through a few pages in his notepad before turning it so Dean can see. Sure enough, right there in Cas’s remarkably loopy handwriting is a note that says “ _ Find Winchester from 311 and ask him out.”  _

 

Ask him out?  _ Ask him out _ ? Cas wants to ask him out? He feels like he’s fallen into an alternate dimension, or that fate is playing a cruel, cruel trick on him. Castiel shuffles his feet uncomfortably, clearing his throat and tucking the notepad into his pocket. 

 

“My apologies, I didn’t intend to make this awkward. I wasn’t even sure if you were… Anyway, I should get going.” He starts to step forward, but seems to realize at the last second that Dean’s blocking his exit from the kitchen. 

 

“I am.” Dean say, like that’ll clear  _ anything _ up. Castiel turns a confused glance to him, and Dean feels like smacking himself. “Bi. I’m bi. I-if that was what you meant.” Cas continues staring at him, but a smile that could only be described as pleased spreads across his face. 

 

“Oh.” He says, breathlessly, and Dean watches as Cas’s eyes dart to his lips, then back up to his eyes. “That’s… would you like to get dinner sometime...?” A light pink blush finds its way along Cas’s cheekbones and Dean belatedly realizes Castiel doesn’t even know his first name.

 

“Dean. My name’s Dean.” 

 

“Dean.” Castiel says reverently, like Dean’s name alone is something he wants to worship. “Would you like to get dinner tonight, Dean?” Dean nods, a happy grin lighting up his face.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I would. I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
